The Fifth Sacred Bitbeast
by redhead09
Summary: Willow is an ordinary girl, but is the wielder of the fifth sacred bit-beast and joins the Bladebreakers. Will love blossom between her and the gorgeous, slate-haired team captain? And what is the secret she is hiding? Set in V-force
1. Chapter 1

The Fifth Sacred Bit-beast

**Hey this is my first fanfic, so please be nice :)**

**This is set in V-force and the team have all just reunited. i'm going to have to change some things to fit my story, but i will try and keep it on track as much as possible! ENJOY...**

Chapter One- The Meeting 

"Explain to me again why we are going to Mr. Dickinson's office, Chief." Tyson Granger asked his brown- haired friend.

Before Kenny could answer, Hilary-Tyson's nemesis- said "Tyson! Don't you ever listen! Mr. Dickinson said that he needs to see us because something important has come up"

Whilst Hilary and Tyson argued, their niko-jin team-mate spoke up "but I wonder what is so important. Didn't you say that he sounded a little panicked on the phone, Chief?"

"That's right. He sounded panicked but also… excited? As if he has been waiting for whatever the situation is to come up."

"As if we don't have enough on our plate, what with Ozuma and then the weird men in black suits. All I'm saying is that it better be good news." Max said.

They arrived at the BBA building and went straight for Mr. Dickinson's office, but were stopped by a woman behind a desk in a trouser suit with the BBA logo on. The receptionist.

"where do you children think your going?" she asked looking at each of them.

"we are here to see Mr. Dickinson. He said it was important." Kenny spoke up, sounding a little nervous.

"Okay, what are your names? I will see if you have an appointment." she replied tapping some keys on her computer keyboard.

"we are the be blade world champions, the Bladebreakers!" Tyson boasted making the rest of his team sigh. The receptionist's eyes widened and she started stuttering

"oh, o-of c-course. Y-you go on right ahead." she pointed towards Mr. Dickinson's office then busied herself with papers as they walked away.

"If you boast about being the world champion again, Tyson, then I will beat you to death with your blade."

"hey, back off Hilary! I have the right to boast! I'm the greatest in the world!"

Max and Ray glared at Tyson, who quickly corrected himself, "_we _are the greatest in the world." he laughed nervously. Fortunately for the dragon wielder, they ad arrived at Mr. D's office. Max knocked and they were bade to enter.

In the office was an elderly man with a white moustache, perhaps in his early sixties, in a grey suit and hat sitting in a chair behind a desk. He stood up as the team entered the room.

"thank you for coming down here at such a short notice, kids."

"That's no problem Mr. D, but what is it that you wanted?" Tyson asked

Mr. D cleared his throat and sat back down "please take a seat, this is quite big."

All sat down in the chairs positioned in front of the desk, except Kai, who leaned against the wall, his head bowed, eyes closed and arms crossed.

"is everything okay, Mr Dickinson?" Kenny asked

"yes and no. Something that has been anticipated for thousands of years has finally happened. You boys are the wielders of the four sacred bit-beasts, Max- the wielder of the black turtle, Ray- the wielder of the white tiger, Tyson- the wielder of the blue dragon and Kai- the wielder of the red phoenix. Those four bit-beasts are four of the most powerful ever to exist. This morning I was informed that, _finally_, the fifth sacred bit-beast has become active."

The whole room was deadly silent, even Kai had opened his eyes and actually looked like he was paying attention. Mr. D continued

"I, of course, knew this day would come and have always known about the fifth sacred bit-beast since my early days of research from over forty years ago. Back then it was all theory but about ten years later, I did some morework on it and found that my theory was true, but of course, i didn't tell a soul. This is absolutely fantastic news, but bad news as well.

"wow! That is so cool!" Tyson exclaimed, punching the air.

"wait Tyson. Mr. Dickinson, why is it bad news?" Kai spoke for the first time that day.

"not many people know about the fifth sacred bit-beast, but the ones who do will be after it. The fifth sacred bit-beast is known as being even more powerful then the other four, but never showed it. It wanted to be equal to the others. The fifth sacred bit-beast will be craved by those who want your bit-beasts. And whomever is the wielder of the fifth beast, will be an incredible blader."

"yeah right! As if anything can be more powerful then my Dragoon!" Tyson announced, raising his blade into the air.

"Tyson, I should tell you now that you shouldn't underestimate the fifth beasts power. Anyway, we are getting off topic. I am asking you kids for a favour."

"and what's that Mr. D?" Ray asked

"I want you kids to find the wielder of the fifth sacred bit-beast."

"seriously? How are we suppose to do that? We don't know anything about them. Their name, what their location is, we don't even know anything about the bit-beast." Max said, a little panicked.

"I'm sorry, that is all the information I have. But I have some other news. A man called Dr. B came to my office the other day and asked-well, demanded- for a battle against the Bladebreakers. He didn't tell me much, only the venue and that you will be against a team called Team Psykick. That battle will take place in five days, so you have time for practice and maybe Kenny will scrape up some information about the fifth bit-beast."

"Mr. Dickinson, is there any information? Any little thing that could help us?" Hilary asked

Mr. Dickinson was silent for a moment, his index finger tapping his chin, "Ah! I do remember something about cats. But that is all, sorry children. Well, I must make a few calls and get your battle organized. You all need to start practising." the old man smiled as the team said their goodbyes and left.

**-At Tyson's dojo a few hours later-**

"so, what do you guys think about that?" asked Tyson

"I don't really which one to be more excited about. The battle or finding the guy who has the bit-beast." Max exclaimed

"well to say I'm shocked is a bit of an understatement. But wow! A fifth sacred bit-beast. Man, I would love to battle whoever has the bit-beast. I think even Kai was shocked." Ray said.

Everyone looked over at the slate-haired teen, who was in his usual pose. Suddenly a gong went off and Tyson's grandpa entered the large room

"what's up ma peeps? Dinner is-" grandpa never got to finish his sentence as Tyson ran him over, racing to the dining room.

Everyone sat down to dinner and started discussing what had happened earlier

"I hope he's cute!" Hilary suddenly said and everyone-except Kai- turned to her

"cute? Are you kidding me?! I'm all the cuteness this team needs!" Tyson shouted with a mouthful of food, spraying everyone but mostly Hilary as he turned to face her.

Hilary's face went red with pure rage and screeched at the dark blue-haired teen "TYSON!YOU DISGUSTING PIG! I HOPE WHEN WE FIND THE BLADER, HE DEFEATS YOU SO MUCH, YOU'LL BE BEGGING FOR THE SPORT OF BEYBLADING TO BE BANNED!"

And just like that, another one of their famous arguments started.

"so Kenny, any luck with searching for more information?" Max asked after he and Ray finished laughing hysterically at the arguing pair.

The boy-genius sighed "no. it has been bugging me so much, i'm about ready to pull me hair out!" he exclaimed

"don't do that Chief, you would'nt suit being bald." Dizzi said back.

"don't wory about Kenny, we have five whole days to get any information before we have our battle and then we can start our search. Man, I haven't been this excited since the finals of the championships." Max said figeting excitedly.

"Calm down Maxie, we have five days of solid training ahead of us yet, and if someone goes directly to Mr. Dickinson and _demand_ a battle with _us, _then they must be very confident."

"Hey, Kai, what do you think about all of this?" Ray asked his captain

Kai sighed and opened his eyes "whatever happens with this search, we will always end up at a dead end. we have no name of the blader, no name of the bit-beast, we don't even know for sure what creature the bit-beast is. No location to even start the search. We can't even ask around because Mr. Dickinson said that we are just a handful of people who even knowabout the beast. We don't even know if the wielder knows about his bit-beasts power and the fact that it is the fifth sacred beast."

"Dude, that's the most I have ever heard you say." Tyson said, patting his belly after eating nearly everything.

Kai glared at Tyson and left the table with a "hn"

"way to go Tyse. But Kai had a point. We have absolutely no lead. And what Kai said about the blader having no idea about the importance of the bit-beast." Max said with a sigh.

"well, me and Dizzi have been searching all day and nothing has come up. Like Mr. Dickinson said, it was just theory and that he didn't tell anyone when he finally concluded it was true. How do you find something that no-one knows about?"

"We have a problem. But you guys need to train." Hilary announced leaving the table to put the plates and cutlery in the sink. Max, Ray and Tyson murmured their agreement and went outside to Tyson's backyard where Kai had gone earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- We Have Found Them!

**Sorry. I didn't do the disclaimer last time:**

**_I, Redhead09, hereby declare that i do not own anything of beyblade._**

**_I do own Willow, her bit-beast and whoever you haven't heard of. ENJOY!!!_**

**-Night before battle, Tyson's dojo-**

"Man, I am beat! My pains have pains! _And _we have to get up early tomorrow for the battle. Jeez, this is not my week." an extremely exhausted Tyson complained.

"dude, is that even possible? Your pains have pains?!" Max said laughing

"I have to agree with Tyson. Kai really worked us hard these past few days. I'm tellin' ya, if this battle tomorrow isn't very exciting, I may just give up blading and become a dog walker." Ray said jokingly.

"are you guys kidding me?! You barely did anything!" Hilary said

"what are you talking about?! We did 50 crunches, 50 push ups, 30 pull ups and 30 laps across the beach! _You _didn't do anything! You just sat on the sand and watched Kenny type on his laptop!" Tyson countered

"hey, Kenny's laptop has a name, you know!" Dizzi called out. Her comment going unheard by the, now, arguing pair

"yeah, a laptop that has zilch info on the fifth sacred bit-beast." Kenny mumbled, sounding very frustrated.

"hey Chief, I don't know everything. I'm not a super-computer!" Dizzi said back

"hey, maybe my mum could set you up with a super-computer, Chief?" Max piped up

"are you kidding me Max? Kenny wouldn't give me up for some flashy piece of bolts!" Dizzi exclaimed

"that's quite a good suggestion, Max. I like the idea of a computer not answering back." Kenny said grinning

Dizzi was silent for a moment before she spoke, muttering "I hate you guys" then switched herself off, much to the dismay of her owner

"no! Dizzi! We have to keep researching about the fifth bit-beast!" the beyblade specialist shouted.

"there's no point Kenny. If you didn't get anything over the past four days, you wont get anything now. And we all need a good nights sleep." Kai spoke up from the corner of the room.

Kenny sighed and put his beloved laptop away. Suddenly Ray had an epiphany

"hey guys? Have you ever thought about having the elephant come to the watering hole by itself then going to get it?" Tyson and Hilary stopped arguing and stared at Ray confused. As did Max and even Kai looked at his team-mate questioningly. Kenny spoke after a minute of pondering over Rays riddle

"wow! I never thought about it that way Ray. But it is quite a long shot." Ray sighed, a bit put down over the rejection of his idea.

Hilary cleared her throat "erm… does someone want to explain it for us who don't understand?"

Kai answered after working it out "he's basically saying that if the blader knows about the fifth sacred bit-beast, then maybe he is trying to find us."

Max, Tyson and Hilary all made noises in understanding. "but, like I said, it could be a long shot. He might not even know about the beast or he might not want to find us."

"why wouldn't he want to find the world famous beyblading champions?" Tyson bragged.

"well, think about it. Our bit-beasts nearly always have someone coming after them. Maybe he wants to stay unknown, so no-one can go after the final sacred beast." Ray said, diplomatically

"an excellent point Ray." Kenny complimented

That was when Tyson decided to break the professional and serious atmosphere "or maybe he knows about the whole sacred thing but isn't searching for us because he doesn't want to see Hilary's big ugly face!" this caused Hilary to start shouting and screaming at the dragon owner while Max, Ray and Kenny all anime fell, Kai sitting in the corner, arms crossed, eyes 

closed, head bowed.

"you guys. We should really be getting some sleep. Big day tomorrow, a battle and we will have to start getting ready to find our mystery bit-beast and blader." Kenny said

Hilary stopped shouting at Tyson and everyone got settled into their make-shift beds and all went to sleep. Well, all but one. A certain phoenix wielder was too deep in thought to sleep.

'_there are so many things going on right now. The Saint Shields, the men in black suits, this new team Psykick, and now there is a chance we are going to have to travel the world-perhaps more then once- to find something no-one knows anything about. But I can't help but feel that the black suit men and team Psykick are on the same team. Call it intuition, but no matter what it is, no-one will be taking my Dranzer away nor any of the other others beasts. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.' _the captain sighed and quickly fell asleep, oblivious to all four bit-chips glowing for a few seconds before going back to normal. Dragoon, Draciel, Driger and Dranzer all knowing something big was soon to be happening. All anticipating seeing their old friend again.

**-Kai's dream-**

_I couldn't see anything, but I knew i was dreaming. everything was dark. I st__arted walking arond and called out to see if anyone would answer. No-one did. after about 10 minutes, something strange happened. Right infront of me, blurry images appeared into the dark, as if being projected onto a wall i couldn't see. The only thing i was able to decipher was that the image was of something quick, agile, large and a sort of gold and brown color. From what i could tell- which wasn't very much- it was incredibly powerful, though is was only an image, i could practically feel the power from where i was standing. I could feel adrenaline course through my veins, watching this image. I wanted to know more, and for some reason, i felt like i would learn more about it in the near future._

**-End of dream-**

* * *

**-The next day, a girl's POV-**

I had just exited my plane in Japan from my home, England. I was starting my travels around the world, learning abut different cultures and expanding my extremely vast knowledge of all things beyblade. I was walking through the airport with my rucksack and felt…uncomfortable. I turned around and looked behind me, seeing nothing, I shrugged and started walking again. Over the past few months, I have been feeling like I was being watched. Everywhere I went I felt insecure but I always dismissed is as being paranoid because of what had happened over that last couple of weeks. Something that I have been waiting for my whole 16years of life on the earth, as did my ancestors but we never lucky enough to experience the spectacular phenomenon that I have.

I came to Japan for a reason, personal and business, you could say. To say I was nervous was an understatement.

I made it outside the airport and saw a man in a black chauffeur uniform with the weird little hat that they wear. He was holding up a piece of paper with my name on it. _'George must have arranged for me to be picked up' _I mused to myself, referring to my butler back home. He has been my best friend since I could remember, he was even there when I was born. Since my mum died three months ago, he has become my guardian and has been worried sick about me, but I told him I needed to get away for a while. I walked up to the chauffeur and asked "did my guardian arrange this?" I pointed to the sleek black car with tinted windows.

The man nodded but he seemed a little… unusual. By unusual, I mean shifty. I put it down to wanting to finish his job of picking up a 16 year old. He opened the door and I got in, him closing it behind me and making his way to the drivers seat in front. I sighed and relaxed into the seat as he started the car and drove away from the airport. About five minutes into the journey, the black window that you see in limos, rolled up, separating the front from the back.

I was about to ask if there was a problem, but was stopped when I was green smoke seep through the AC vents. I stared banging on the windows and yelling for the driver to let me go, but it was too late. I had inhaled the smoke and was losing my awareness. Not 10 second later I saw all black, falling into the never ending abyss of unconsciousness.

I woke up after what felt like days but was actually just a couple of hour according to my watch. I was in a dark room but could see enough to know that I was not alone. Six other people, who looked to be my age, also unconscious as I had been not 30 seconds ago. Upon closer inspection, I saw that it was the Bladebreakers. I smirked to myself, despite the situation. _'the others!' _I heard my bit-beast hiss in excitement, and I knew there was a double meaning, for both our benefits. I saw four glows come from the Bladebreakers blade and pulled out my own and saw the same happening on my dark-red blade. The glowing went out when a quiet groan came from one of the unconscious bodies. _'they must be coming round' _I mused to myself mentally. I took note that the captain, Kai, was the one coming round.

He started moving on the ground, trying to overcome the disorientating aftermath of being unconscious. He managed to push himself off the ground and collect his bearings. He looked around until his eyes landed on me, his eyes narrowing into a glare. I didn't flinch, not fazed in the slightest.

"who are you?" he asked, well, more like demanded, thinking he was intimidating me. Before I even got to think about answering, another four moans resonated off the walls. we both looked over to where the rest of the Bladebreakers were, coming back from the never-ending blackness.

**-no-one's POV-**

Ray, Max, Kenny and Hilary were coming round from being out cold. They looked around at each other then at their surroundings. Hilary's eyes landed on Tyson-who was not unconscious, just asleep- and went to him, shaking him to wake up. Meanwhile, Max, Ray and Kenny's eyes landed on Kai, who was looking at a very beautiful girl. She was about their age, with dark-red hair down to her shoulders and emerald green eyes. She was wearing denim jeans, a purple button-up blouse, a pair of black and white converse's and a dark-blue hooded zip-up sweater tied around her waist. Their jaws opened in shock- apart from Kai, who admits that the girl is beautiful but had more control over himself then to outright ogle her- and stood there staring at her for about 10 seconds before they heard someone clear their throat. They closed their mouths whilst blushing and laughing nervously.

Max composed himself first, but was still lightly blushing and introduced himself "hi there, um… I'm Max. This is Ray, Kenny, Kai. The girl is Hilary and Tyson is the one asleep" he said pointing to each of them. The girl nodded and opened her mouth to introduce herself, but again was interrupted by someone shouting for someone else to wake up.

They all turned and saw Hilary nearly jumping on trying, trying to wake him up. Tyson woke up and pushed her away and stood up. "jeez Hilary! Can't a guy get some sleep around here!" Tyson said, glaring at the brown haired girl.

Kenny spoke up, startling Tyson and Hilary "where exactly is 'here'?" the Bladebreakers started conversing between themselves, all apart from Kai forgetting that the unknown girl was still there until Tyson announced it, not so subtly

"whoa! Who is the pretty girl?" everyone then turned to where Tyson was looking and realization hit them that she was still there. Willow looked at Tyson and smiled

"hello, Bladebreakers." she said, talking as if she had just seen them that morning, sounding kind of bored.

Hilary stepped forward with a death glare, noticing Tyson staring at the strange girl, but didn't notice that he was staring in curiosity not awe. "who are you?" she demanded bluntly, her tone holding a lot of anger and a slight hint of… jealousy?

"Hilary, there is no need to be so rude." Kenny said, but the girl, again, was unfazed

"my name is Willow." Hilary opened her mouth to say something else, but was cut off by a deep, creepy voice echoing in the room "hello Bladebreakers. So glad you are back to the land of the living. I hope you had a pleasant nap

"who said that?" Tyson asked

"In time my friend, things will be explained in time." The voice replied calmly to Tyson.

"so, does this happen to you guys often?" Willow asked, a little sarcastically

"nothing like this" Ray remarked, suddenly Hilary gasped

"they must have used sleeping gas on the bus!"

"that must be what happened to be, too."

Willow was still looking around the darkened room for a way out, but was brought out of her search by Tyson, who was loosing his tolerance of the situation

"listen up, you creep! We were on our way to a tournament, so you better let us outta here, or I'm gonna let Dragoon loose and whoop your butt!"

"Ah yes. About that tournament of yours, a slight change of plan. You will be battling here instead." the group gasped. Only now did the whole group notice a weird metal band on their arms.

Without warning, Tyson pulled out his Dragoon and launched his blade, destroying the intercom box where the voice was coming from, and destroyed it before anyone could tell him to stop.

"feel better?" Willow asked sarcastically

"what did you do that for?! I was going to ask him how to get these things off our arms." Hilary shouted, glaring at Tyson.

"like he would've told you. These metal bands are on us for a reason. In my personal opinion, they look like some sort of tracking device." Willow said, earning a glare from Hilary

"who asked for your opinion?" she hissed, but like always, Willow didn't even flinch. Kenny cleared his throat, bringing all attention to him

"Willow is right. It is a tracking device. Very hi-tech."

"guys, we need to get out of here." Max said, taking another look around the room.

"Max is right, its starting to get a little claustrophobic in here." Hilary agreed

They all started walking around the room, looking for anything that could help them escape. The team were startled by the creaking of a door. Everyone looked to where the sound came from and saw that Ray had opened a door.

"Come on, guys!" Tyson led everyone out through the door

"Uh-oh. This is not good." Willow said. The team had run put of the room they were in and were met with a dead end. A dead end that consisted of a lot of water at the bottom of the cliff they were stood on. An ocean. And no path or bridge to take then anywhere.

"I knew I should've stayed in England." Willow muttered.

**-Kai's POV-**

I have know this strange girl for 6 minutes and I am… intrigued by her. And I have no idea why. I can feel it in my bones, this girl is important. But there is something that is bugging me. She reminds me of someone. Not in appearance, just her presence, her being near me brings a familiar feel and in a weird way… brings me serenity. I feel relaxed and calm around her. And that worries me. When I came round from being unconscious and I noticed her, I instinctively went on guard, but when my eyes connected with hers, even in the short few seconds they did, I relaxed. When my eyes met hers, for the first time since my parents died and my 'grandfather' took me away, I felt peace. And although I would **never** admit it, this unknown girl, Willow, makes me feel safe.

I shook my head to rid them thoughts immediately, disgusted that they were in my head in the first place. 'I have bigger problems on my hands. Like trying to get off this mysterious island.'

**-Willow POV-**

'_we have finally found them, mistress!' _my over-excited bit-beast exclaimed. I smiled internally.

'_yes indeed my friend. We have finally found them. And I think the Bladebreakers are about to get the biggest shock of their lives'_

**So? what did you think? please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i don't own Beyblade.**

**I would just like to thank all those who reviewed my story. i really appriciate it. ;)**

The group looked around but saw no way of escaping

"I told you, there's no escape." They heard the voice call out

"Rather than wasting your breath, here's what we have planned. We've arranged for you to battle one on one with Team Psykick."

"What?" Tyson shouted.

"Wait a second; we were already on our way to fight Team Psykick this morning when you trapped us here. This whole thing isn't making any sense to anyone. You better let us go or we're calling the cops."

Kenny sighed. "Get real Tyson, I suppose you remembered to bring along a cell phone."

"Silence!" The voice yelled.

"Ok, I have had enough." Hilary shouted. "This silly metal thingy is starting to leave a mark. Get it off me right now!"

"What are we going to do?" Max asked.

Ray cleared his throat and all attention was on him

"I have a better question. Why is Willow here?"

Everybody turned to Willow and all had the same questioning look on their faces.

The voice laughed and said "oh Bladebreakers, you will be surprised when you find out exactly who she is."

"Never mind that! Somehow we gotta bust out of here." Tyson replied

"Wait, let's think about this. Maybe we should stay and fight."

The group looked at Kenny for a moment. "Oh no, what am I saying? Have I lost it?"

"Well, I think our best bet is to try and make a run for it." Hilary suggested.

"isn't battling what you guys do best? I don't know about you guys, but I know for a fact that we will end up fighting." Willow said, looking out the horizon.

"what do you mean 'we'? You say it as if your part of us." Hilary snapped

Willow turned to Hilary and smirked "as far as I'm concerned, I'm apart of Kai's team until we get off this island. You won't be able to get off here without me anyway."

Hilary snorted.

"That doesn't matter. Hilary is right, I don't think we have any other choice. We gotta escape" Max replied. Ray nodded in agreement.

Willow shrugged "your funeral."

Kai was watching Willow very closely. _'she is different. There is a very important reason for her being here. But what is it?'_

"Alright then, it's settled. We all make a break for it."

The sound of screeching from the speakerphone made everyone cover their ears.

"Ok kids, I suppose if you refuse to fight we don't have any choice but to call this whole experiment off."

"We're free?" Hilary spoe up with hope in her voice

"its never as easy as that!" Willow spoke up earning a glare from the other female

"This entire complex will self-destruct in 3 minutes."

"told ya." Willow said, sounding bored

Tyson chuckled. "He's bluffing. Go ahead you creep, make my day. Just try pal but I don't think you've got the guts."

The sound of a nearby explosion got the team's attention.

Kenny gasped. "He wasn't kidding; the place is going to be destroyed."

"We've gotta move." Kai told them and they nodded.

Once again they all followed Tyson. "Come on, follow me guys."

Everyone looked around the room they were first in and examined the place searching for somewhere to get out. "It won't budge." Max told Tyson as he tried violent to push the door.

"Why won't they listen to us?" Hilary whispered.

"This window has a steel plate behind it." Kai said from the window, feeling it.

Ray was busy looking at another door. "The doors are barred from the inside."

"One minute left." Kenny looked at his watch.

Tyson was kneeled at the floor, Willow standing next him trying to listen out for any kind of noise. Suddenly, the floor opened up revealing a trapdoor. They fell into it with Willow landing on top of the Dragoon master. Max, Hilary and Kenny watched and looked at them from above.

"That must have hurt." Max called to them.

"What was your first clue, Sherlock?" Tyson muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

Willow got of Tyson and held out her hand for him. He took her hand and she helped him to his feet and they both looked around.

"Hey guys, we've found an old mine shaft down here." Tyson called, everyone except Hilary who used the ladder jumped down.

They saw a cart and they got in to it.

"Ok. How about this, why don't me and Kai push it then we'll jump with the rest of you." They all agreed and got into the old mine cart.

"Are you sure about this?" Kenny hesitated, sounding scared. Kai and Tyson nodded as they started pushing the cart, grunting in effort. Ad the cart started to pick up speed, Kai jumped in but Tyson dropped. Willow felt her heart skip a beat and turned around to face him. Tyson ran and got pulled in by Kenny and Willow, he turned around and gasped.

"Guys, we're in trouble."

"The tracks blocked." Thinking quick, Kai launched his blade.

"Let it rip." The railroad switch changed as his beyblade hit accurately and came back into his hand, he looked at Willow, who was looking at him. Their eyes met and they continued to stare into each others eyes until someone called out

"We made it."

"Thanks to Kai." Ray sighed.

"I can see light up ahead." Kenny exclaimed happily.

Willow looked at Kai for a brief moment, then looked down at her hands, _'what just happened? I couldn't take my eyes away from him'_

The cart came to a stop. When the last person got out of the cart, the group started walking forwards and noticed a beydish in front of them.

The sound of a speaker startled them. "Well, well. Are you ready to battle yet?"

Willow sighed frustrated "that man is _really_ starting to annoy me."

"Now who will be the first to battle? Young Max? Or Ray, maybe the fearless team captain Kai? Or will it be the feisty one Tyson? What about the mysterious Willow?"

Tyson stepped forward. "I'll be the first!"

Kai and Ray picked up Tyson. "Now's not the time."

The team ran away from the blader and beyblade dish but another explosion blocked their way.

"Over there!" Max said, turning left and running, he wasn't looking where he was going and fell into a trap, carrying him across a muddy swamp and unceremoniously dropped him on a little island with a beydish in the middle and a boy holding a beyblade and launcher.

"Guys!" He called to the others.

"We're coming, Max." The others followed Max until they reached the egde of the swamp, not able to go any further.

Max could see that his only way off the stranded plot of land was that he was going to have to battle the blader.

Max and the blader took out their beyblades. "LET IT RIP!"

Watching Max's battle with interest, Willow saw how strong of a defence blader he was. "wow. He is really good, he just needs to master his bit-best and he will be the best defence blader to come out of this sport." she muttered to herself, but a certain slate-haired teen heard her.

"Come on out Draciel!" The blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy cried, his faithful metal turtle appeared from Max's green beyblade and stood on its two feet and let out a loud cry, announcing that he means business.

The battle was pretty close. The Team Psykick member was strong, but it looked like Max had the upper hand. Max was about to end the battle until an electric field trapped his now helpless bit-beast and was unable to move. A white light shone and out of the blader's views Draciel was trapped in an invisible force and the other blader's bit-beasts emerged, crashing into to the black turtle who was still incapacitated and unable to escape. It seemed like Max was done for until Draciel broke out of the electric field and slammed his opponent's beyblade into the water.

"Awesome match, Max." Tyson told him patting him softly on the back as they started walking away from the battle area.

Willow nodded to him. "you are one of the most skilful defence blader's I have ever seen."

Max smiled. "that's good to know! Me and Draciel make an awesome team!"

"Alright, we're out of here!" Tyson said and ran ahead to the big boulders.

"This has got to be a clearing. Let's check it out!" The sound started shaking and for a moment, it seemed ok until Tyson dropped off the cliff.

"TYSON!" The group called as he fell.

They ran to where he had fallen.

"Are you ok, Tyson?" Hilary asked.

Looking down, they saw Willow had also fallen over the cliff by grabbing Tyson's hand. She was holding on with one hand on a small ledge about a metre from the top.

"No, of course I'm not. My leg hurts!"

Willow was panting heavily, "Tyson? A bit of advise… LOSE SOME WEIGHT!"

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" Hilary yelled at Willow.

"Shut up Princess Screech! I'm trying to concentrate."

"On what?" Ray asked, sounding concerned

"Saving your friend's ass! Get ready to catch!"

"WHAT?!" They yelled.

Willow looked down at Tyson, who was also panting, "Tyson, I'm going to swing you back up to your friends, but I'm going to need you to give me a bit of momentum. I'm going to need you to push of off the cliff wall with your good leg when I say. Can you do that?"

Tyson replied "yeah, I can do that. But what about you?"

Willow smirked internally "I'm going to drop."

"What?! Are you crazy? You'll kill yourself!"

Willow sighed "just trust me." when Willow got no answer she to clam herself

Willow took a deep breath and said "now!" Tyson pushed off the cliff wall and Willow used the momentum to swing Tyson over the top of the ledge and then let go herself.

**-On top of the cliff-**

The team suddenly heard Willow shout 'now' and a second later, Tyson landed in front of them with a soft thud and an 'off' from Tyson. As the team all crowded around Tyson, he pushed them back and cried out "Willow!"

Kai, for some reason became a little panicked "what's wrong Tyson?"

"Willow after she swung me up, she let go!"

Kai's eyes widened and the team all rushed to the edge of the cliff. And as Tyson said, Willow was no longer holding on for dear life.

"Willow? Willow!" Max, Ray and Kenny all called out. Tyson was getting his ankle checked on by Hilary and Kai was frozen in place, staring over the edge.

The three boys received no answer and backed away from the edge, all three deadly silent.

"Does this hurt?" Hilary asked poking his ankle and making him yell.

"Have you lost it?" Tyson angrily shouted, trying to see around Hilary, wanting to know what had happened and if Willow was okay.

"You've damaged your muscle, you should rest it." She told him, annoyed that he kept moving from side to side to see around her

Silence covered the six teens again. Suddenly a bright white light appeared in the sky and shot down and landed about 10 feet behind the team. The white light died down and in its place was Willow, panting on the ground.

"Man, we have got to work on that landing." she mumbled, rubbing her butt.

Willow took a deep breath and stood up, dusting herself off. She turned around and came face to face with the stunned-in Hilary's case ticked off- faces of the Bladebreakers.

"w-what just happened?" Max asked.

"I'll explain later, how is Tyson?"

"he's fine, no thanks to you. I can't believe you threw him back onto the ledge! You could've injured him more!" Hilary yelled

Willow just blinked, absolutely unfazed by her yelling "if someone doesn't rein in on the leash on her, I will gladly throw her off the cliff and then celebrate about the fact that I wont have ear ache every five minutes." she said in monotone and noticed Kai smirk.

Hilary practically turned red with anger "did you just call me a dog?!"

Willow smirked "No. But I bet I could call you much worse. Do you want to test that theory?"

Before Hilary could answer, Ray interrupted

"So, what's your plan now? We've still got four more blader's to beat."

"Hey, look at that." Kenny pointed; they turned to look forward to a lighthouse sit atop a cliff.

"You mean the lighthouse? What about it Kenny?" Max asked.

"Lighthouses usually come equipped with radios in case of emergencies. We could use it to contact Mr Dickinson."

"forget the lighthouse, we need to keep moving!"

"no, we should go to the lighthouse and see if there is a radio!"

"KEEP MOVING!"

"LIGHTHOUSE!

"KEEP MOVING!"

"LIGHTHOUSE!"

Ray quickly stepped in, cutting the argument off "Why don't we spilt up? Kenny and Hilary will go to the lighthouse."

Max nodded in agreement. "Good idea and we'll go look for others."

Willow thought for a moment then spoke up "I'm going to the lighthouse too."

The rest of the group looked at her strangely.

"Whoever the voice guy is, he isn't stupid. He knows we would've split up and gone to the lighthouse. There may be bladers there."

"and what can you do? Scare them with you face?" Hilary snickered

Willow smirked "no, but I can tear _your_ face apart with my blade."

"you blade?" Tyson asked

Willow smiled at him "one of the best. I suppose you could say it runs in my family."

"if you were the best then you would be world champion. And your not. we are. If you're the best then why have we never heard of you?" Hilary asked snobby

"I don't need to prove myself and I don't need at trophy to know that I am one of the best. Now let me ask you something Hilary."

Hilary nodded for her to continue

"who did _you_ beat to become world champions?" Hilary remained silent "thought as much. don't make it sound like you know everything there is to know about this sport."

"As if you know anything!" Hilary replied

Willow narrowed her eyes at the annoying female "your mind could not possibly comprehend how much I know about beyblading."

Silence settled over the group again until Kai broke it

"I'll go to the lighthouse with them." Kai announced.

Max, Ray and Tyson looked at Kai. "You're not going to battle with us?"

"there may be more then one blader there. And from what we have seen, they like to play dirty."

"That's a great idea, thanks." Kenny said

Going their separate ways, Kenny, Hilary, Kai and Willow headed for the lighthouse while Max, Tyson and Ray headed into the woods.

**-A few minutes later-**

"How much further, Hilary?" Kenny panted for breath as they continued to walk up the steep path to the lighthouse.

"I think it's just up ahead." Hilary replied. "That radio better work or I'll never hear the end of it from Tyson."

Willow and Kai walked behind the two, in a companionable silence. Kai was lost in his thoughts before voicing them to Willow.

"what happened earlier? With that white light? And how did you survive the fall?"

Willow smiled at him and chuckled "I know you are smarter then that, dear Kai."

Kai looked at her for a few seconds, then said "was it what I think it was?"

"and what do you think it was?"

Kai was silent for a moment, then spoke quietly, just so the two of them would hear "your bit-beast."

Willow smiled at him "yeah. That was my bit-beast."

Before anything more could be said, a loud rumbling could be heard

"Guys, look out!" Kai grabbed Willow and pulled her flush up against his body. Kenny and Hilary managed to move out of the way of the rockslide just in time.

"Are you ok?" Kai asked her, he was still holding her as close to him as he could, their faces were so close, if Willow moved forward in the slightest, their lips would be touching.

"I'm fine. Are you?" Kai nodded his head slightly.

"I'm good." he replied quietly, tightening his hold on her. _'I can't seem to be able to let her go. It feels so right her being there.'_

"I think it's all over." Hilary said still covering herself with her hands then stood up.

Kenny looked at the blocked path and sighed. "Guys, the path is gone. Now how do we get there?"

Willow and Kai were staring into each others eyes "Kai," Willow whispered softly "you're gonna have to let me go before they see us like this." Kai slowly let her go. Fortunately before Kenny or Hilary could see.

"Perhaps we weren't being clear." The voice replied again. "The only way off this island is to accept our challenge and fight, turn around now and we won't harm you."

"What should we do?"

"It's up to you, Kai." Kenny and Hilary looked at Kai.

"we keep going for the lighthouse" Kai said. He moved towards the boulders and large rocks blocking the path. Willow followed his lead and started climbing.

When they had all managed to climb over the boulders, they heard another explosion.

"What was that?" Kenny said, jumping to the sound.

"We'll know when we get there." Hilary told him.

They continued to make their way to the lighthouse and stopped when they noticed what the explosion was.

"So that's what the noise was, they went and destroyed the bridge. The lighthouse is on the other side. What should we do?"

"we find another way to cross" Willow replied

Kai nodded. "come on!"

The continued to look for a few minutes and found another bridge. Except this one was different. This one had a beydish in the middle. There was a blader already there on the other side and pointed at Kai.

The battle was intense. Of course, Team Psykick played dirty, but Kenny was able to hack into the system and shut it down.

"Dranzer!" Suddenly, the phoenix of fire emerged from its blue blade and started to flap its wings to make its next move. Willow had her eyes transfixed on the breathtaking creature. 

_'Lord Dranzer is still as magnificent as ever, mistress'_ Willow's bit-beast commented

'_yes. And as powerful as ever. I think we would have phenomenal battles. Wouldn't you agree?"_

'_but of course, mistress.'_

"Alright, you did it Kai!" Willow was brought out of her mind conversation with her bit-beast as she heard Hilary shout and realized the battle had finished and Kai had won.

"Come on! We are almost there"

**-At the Lighthouse-**

"This is Hilary. Do you copy Ray? We have made it to the lighthouse. If you can hear my voice, say something. Over. Ah! This things' broken!"

The four teens had made it to the lighthouse; Kenny was occupied with trying to get into contact with Mr Dickinson while Kai was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. And Willow was looking out to the horizon. One of her most relaxing past times.

"Hilary!" Ray called making Hilary jump.

"Why didn't you answer me, Ray?" Hilary angrily demanded.

Kai opened his eyes and made his way over to Willow

"Hey, Kai. Are you okay?" She asked him.

"why were you brought onto the island?" Kai asked. Willow didn't answer at first.

"there are a lot of reasons I could've been brought here. But, as much as I want to tell you, I can't, not yet. When we leave this island, everything will be explained. I promise." their eyes connected again.

"…I knew this would happen! That Tyson! I wonder when he's going to grow up and use his head." Hilary shouted then turning off the battle analyzer, walked over to the cliff and sighed.

"I've done it!" They heard Kenny shout and ran to see.

"we have to go. I will explain it to you on the way." the others followed him. Chief told them that he had made contact with Mr Dickinson and he was sending a helicopter to pick them up. Now, they all had to get back to the others and tell them the news. They entered the forest and ran for about 3 minutes before they entered a small clearing with a beydish and what they assumed the final blader. It was Willow's turn to battle.

"its my turn guys." Willow announced. She stepped up to the dish and took out her black launcher and dark-red blade.

Willow closed her eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath and relaxed. She opened her eyes. "3...2...1... LET IT RIP!"

Both blades were launched into the dish and started circling each other. Not ten seconds later Willow called out "Drazesk, Aqua Tornado!"

Suddenly a white light emitted from Willow's dark-red blade and a large sand coloured puma emerged from the blade. Water started circling the large cat and transformed into a large tornado of water. The opponents blade got sucked into the water tornado. Suddenly the tornado stopped in mid air. Then the water simply just dropped down into the beydish and the opponents blade was washed out of the dish. The puma let out a loud roar and disappeared back into its blade and flew into its owners hand.

Kai, Kenny, Hilary and the other blader were in shock. The opponent picked up his blade and quickly ran away.

"Wow!" Kenny said surprised. "your power levels are off the charts. I have never seen power like it. It surpasses that of Black Dranzer!"

Willow smiled "like I said, I'm one of the best."

"we better go and find the others." Willow said. Kenny nodded and walked in front with Hilary. Kai and Willow hung back, walking in a comfortable silence. Kai seemed deep in thought and Willow knew why

"you know, don't you." Willow asked. Kai looked up. He was about to say something, but they had arrived in time to see Tyson catch his beyblade as his opponents landed on the ground. Tyson had won. "Look!" Max pointed to the sky. Everyone looked up and saw a helicopter, Ray and Max waved their hands in the air, trying to get the helicopter's attention and it began to land. They could finally get off the island.

**Please review...**


End file.
